Body Guard
by KhmerGirl
Summary: Serena is a trained bodyguard at the age of 25. She's one of the best in Japan. Darien, a billionaire, needs protection after getting stabbed. Will love comes in between? AU serena/darien fic
1. Profile of Character

Body Guard

Profile of characters

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon as most of you know. I got this idea after watching the Thai movie. I'm not taking credit for that either. I changed some stuff from the original ideas.

Serena Tsukino- Only daughter of Irene and Ken Tsukino. However, her dad died when she was 6 years old. She is a very well trained bodyguard, and one of the best in Japan. She takes her job seriously. She loves her mother very much. Would sometime do anything for her mother's happiness.

Irene Tsukino- Mother of Serena. Isn't in the story much. She bake cakes at her house. Loves her daughter very much.

Amara- She's like an older sister to Serena. She's also Serena's boss. 

Darien Chiba- A billionaire from his parents' fortune. Unfortunately, they died. Have 2 uncles, and 3 cousins in total. His uncles and cousins looked after the business while he was racing. He started to take over the business from his father after he got into a racing accident and can't race anymore. He thinks he's very much in love with Beatrice. After these two guys stabbed him, his best friend told him to get a bodyguard. He's look at everything in a positive way.

Andrew- Darien's best friend since middle school. Both know each other well. He's funny and likes to joke around. He started to like Serena after he first met her. Own his own business. 

Bernice- She is very rich. Been going out with Darien for over a year. Was raped by Darien's cousin, Diamond. Marry Diamond because that was her child's father. 

Diamond- Darien's oldest cousin. Live a few houses away from him. Jealous that Darien gets everything. Son of David and Martha. Have 1 younger sister, Emerald. 

Emerald- Diamond's younger sister. Daughter of David and Martha. She gets everything she wants. She never backs down from anyone. 

David- Darien's dad older brother. Wants the business for himself and his son.

Rita- She is also very rich. Her father was Darien's father's friend. She likes Darien alot. Tried to be his girlfriend once Bernice married Diamond. The only daughter of Michael.

Aaron- Darien's other cousin. He's younger than Darien. Live a few houses from both Darien and Diamond. He doesn't like Diamond at all. Only son of Chris.

Chris-David's and Darien's dad younger brother. 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author Notes: This is my second attempt fanfic on ff.net, but I deleted the other one out because it wasn't going anywhere. Please review it or email me what you thought. Thanks so much.

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon, as most of you know. I got this idea after watching the Thai movie. I'm not taking credit for that either. I changed some stuff from the original ideas.

It was a beautiful day. Serena, Amara, and a couple of bodyguards and police were on duty. They were guarding a rich husband and wife who own a jewelry store. Serena and all the other guards were paying attention to what's around them making sure no bad guys are around. Serena was being very cautious because she didn't want anyone hurt. She looked all around. Then out of nowhere there was a gunshot. Serena took the lady to a hiding place. Her and another bodyguard hid in the same place. Both started to shoot back. After a couple of gunshot, Serena took her chance and ran with the person she was guarding and hid behind something else. There were gunshots everywhere. The lady that was hiding with the other bodyguard decided to run out of the hiding place. The bodyguard ran after her. One of the bad guy started to stand up and shoot the lady. The bodyguard that was guarding the lady ran out of bullets and covered the lady with her body. She was shot badly. 

Serena saw what happen. She told the lady that she was guarding to stay in her place. She ran to her friend, and shot the guy that shot her friend. She also shot the other bad guy that was next to him. She cradled her friend in her arm. Another bodyguard saw what happen and came to help guard them and shoot anyone who tried to come near them. 

"Raye!!! Please don't go!! You can't leave me!! Raye!!!" 

"Sere, take care of my mother for me please." 

That was the last thing Raye said before she died. Serena sobbed continuously. She just lost of her friend and co-worker. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raye's funeral~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were many people at Raye's funeral. They all gather around her grave while the priest began to speak.

"We are gathered here today for Raye's death. She died sadly protecting someone. It was her duty. She left this Earth leaving those she loved behind. She will remain forever in our memories. We hope she find peace."

After the speech made by Raye's mother, everyone went home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Serena and her mother walked in the house. Serena's mom, Irene walked to the couch, while Serena started to walk upstairs.

"Serena, can I talk with you?" asked her mom, Irene just as Serena was on her first step.

"Sure, Mother." Serena went to sit next to her mom on the couch.

"Serena, I don't want you to work as a body guard anymore. It's too dangerous for you. I don't want what happen to your dad and Raye to happen to you. You're all that I have left. Why don't you become a lawyer again? It's much safer." Irene started crying remembering her husband.

Serena tried to soothe her mother. She told her mother that she'd think about it. Then she went upstairs. Her mother looks at her with a sad look. 

Serena walked into a room where her mom kept all her father's stuff. She walked up to her father's picture. She looked at it and remembered her father's last day living.

*~~flashback~~*

"Daddy! Can you braid my hair for me pretty please??" said a 6 years old Serena. Her father as getting ready for work. He was the chief officer. Serena was getting ready for school and her mother was right behind her. 

"Sure sweetie." 

Ken started braiding her hair. Then all of a sudden they heard someone beeping the car.

"Daniel is here early today. Can you grab my hat for me on your way out Serena?" said Ken.

"Okay, Daddy" 

Ken walked out first. He started looking for Daniel's car. He was starting to wonder why Daniel would park somewhere else, when a man with a gun came in front of him and started shooting him. He was unprepared for it. He was shot 4 times. 

Serena and Irene heard the gunshot and started running toward Ken. The guy ran away. 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" cried Irene.

She started to take Serena inside and call the police. When the police came, they took him away. He told Irene that they were lucky the shooter didn't shoot everyone in the family. 

Serena thought that she was going to become a police officer like her dad and revenge his death.

*~~end of flashback~~*

After looking at it for awhile, she started talking to her dad's.

"Daddy, I did become a police officer like you. Aren't you proud of me?? I also guard innocent people so they won't die like you did. But I have to quit now. Mother isn't too happy. I'm going to become a lawyer like before. I want Mother to be happy." 

She then left the room and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~

Serena went to her work training area. The head trainer was training new people. She walked by looking at them. Amara saw Serena and walked up to her.

"Hey Sere. I heard you were quitting. Why?" Amara asked.

"My mom wants me to. She thinks I'm going to get hurt," said Serena.

"Well, my friend and I are opening up a body guard service. I think this is a good position for you. You're very good at it. I think you can be a bodyguard for a long time." Amara wanted Serena to work with her so much. She loved Serena as a sister and knew she was happy being a bodyguard.

"I can't. I guess my dad's blood is very strong in me," said Serena, "unless you want to go talk to my mother for me."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's house~~~~~~~~~~

Amara and Irene were discussing whether Serena should work or not.

Irene stated, "I know my daughter loves this job a lot. And all I want for her is happiness."

Serena answer excitedly, "Does that mean yes?!"

Her mom nodded her head. "Yes"

Both Amara and Serena were very happy. Irene smiled at her daughter's happiness, but was still worried that she was going to get hurt.

~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~

Serena was exercising when her mom came up and told her that breakfast was ready. It was her first day on her new assignment. 

Serena took a little taste test on her mother's cooking and then went upstairs to shower and change.

Then she went to escort the lady she was guarding. She escorted them to their car. She sat in the front seat next to the driver while, the lady and her son sit in the back. 

"You have a gun?? This is the first time I seen a lady with a gun, " said the son. "Can I see it please?"

"Sorry you can't," said Serena.

The child kept asking until his mother told him that he can't because he might get hurt.

They arrived at the hotel parking 30 min. later. 

Serena looked around first, then open the door for the lady and the son to get out. The son dropped something and picked it up. Serena saw two guys with a gun each.

"Get out!! Hide!" She told the people that she was guarding. They all ran downstairs with the two shooters after them. They hid behind the pole and Serena started shooting. She shot one in the chest. Then she shot another on in the leg, then shoots again and aimed at the chest. 

They went back to the lady's house and she told them that they are safe. She also told them that her boss will be sending someone else to guard them.

"But I want you, " said the little boy.

"I want you too. You're very good," said the lady.

"Thank you, but I can't stay," said Serena. "They're going to find you someone better than me. I believe they got someone already. I'm going to wait here with you until my replacements arrive."

Serena and the lady started talking about how the lady though there wasn't going to be anymore people after them, which was why the lady held a party at the hotel.

She went home after her replacement arrive an hour later. 

When she walked in the door, she took off her shoes. Serena then went straight to the kitchen and got herself something to drink.

Her mother was in the kitchen baking cakes for someone.

"Why are you still up at this time? When is the order?" asked Serena.

"I'm trying to get all these orders done. I just need to bake 3 more cakes. You want to help?" asked her mother.

"Sure"

Her mother asked her about her day. Serena told her what happen. After she finished helping, she went to shower, then to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it so far. Do you like it? Should I continue?? Please email me with your comments or leave your review. The next chapter won't be update until maybe next week. Well, until then, bye!


End file.
